


如梦 08

by yunhanluming



Series: 如梦 [4]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	如梦 08

松本走进K所前花了整整一天做心理建设。

关于在心事被戳破后如何面对樱井翔，如何对他坦白石井的威胁，以及如何应对最后一次光是想想就让他面红耳赤的试验。

然而并没有什么作用，他只是白白失眠了一夜，顶着两个黑眼圈无精打采地敲响了门，得到允许推门进入的刹那还是因为见到樱井翔猛地僵直了身体。

不久前的误会还没有解开，樱井似乎是没有想到他会准时出现，桌边堆满了各类数据，正在焦头烂额地录入和计算。

“那天……”樱井没有急着开始试验，他转向松本，试图先解开两人的心结。

“没事，我忘记了。”松本放下背包，挤出一个笑容。尽管樱井已经预先告知过他这次的项目，但他看见托盘上摆放的整列形状各异的假阳具时还是烧红了脸。他把目光转向另一侧，看见了樱井电脑屏幕上一片令人不快的红。

“论文不顺利吗。”松本坐上治疗椅，开始脱衣服，这一步重复过很多次，现在他已经不会觉得羞耻。

反倒是樱井背过身，看向自己的电脑：“除了你以外，从其他对照组出来的数据都不够支撑我对疗效的预测。试验项目都是一样的，我也会定期亲自去检查，应该和你这组没有什么区别才对。”

“是不是有其他影响结果的因素在…？”松本把手伸进绳套，第一次使用的时候磨破了他的手腕，之后樱井换了更加柔软的材质。

“今天就不用了吧，我觉得你不太喜欢这个。”樱井听见机械启动的声音，知道他已经准备好，转过身拿起托盘上的手套，“器材，环境，治疗频率都是相同的，我想不到还有什么其他因素。”

试验的瓶颈让他有些烦躁，松本不再回话之后樱井就开始了试验，坐在滑轮椅上按摩松本的穴口帮助他放松。

“唔……”松本的性经验为0，不清楚自己是否属于敏感体质。不过无论他原先是不是这段时间都因为樱井亲自操作的试验变得格外敏感。樱井很快就进入了两根手指，隔着一层光滑的橡胶手套探寻他的前列腺。

松本习惯性地把手塞进嘴里堵住即将溢出的呻吟，往常这时候樱井就会把手退出来，然后进入正式的步骤。这段时间里松本被动地见识了市面上绝大部分的情趣用品，大大超出了从前的认知。虽然前后都为医学发展献身了不少次，但基本进入体内的也都是些跳蛋一类的小玩具，樱井提前通知他这次需要被一比一比例的玩具插入后，他甚至紧张到自己先买了一个打算进行适应训练，免得到时候在樱井翔面前丢脸。

虽然是失败了，他对这种类似自慰的行为怀有极大的羞耻感。

“这次放松得好快。”樱井试探着推进第三根手指，松本感到一丝被填满的酸胀，忍不住抬起腰。

有些难以启齿，其实他在樱井翔面前脱衣服的时候就起反应了。

“会痛吗？”樱井的指腹抵在他前列腺直肠面处按压，松本已经懂得如何享受快感，不自觉地把腿分得更开。

“不痛……”松本扭着腰，把自己往樱井手里送。

“那就开始吧。”樱井撤出手指，从最基础的橡胶制长直形按摩棒开始。他在松本体内和按摩棒上都抹了足够的润滑，一只手压着松本的腿根把按摩棒送进去。

“哈啊……”橡胶制品的大小还有挤压的空间，进入的时候没费什么力气，也正因为它柔软的质地填满了松本内穴的每一寸，樱井尝试着抽动了几下，摩擦的快感没有遗漏任何一处，让松本浑身颤抖。

“比之前的反应要强烈。”樱井没有停下手上的动作，拉动滑轮椅坐到松本身侧，方便观察显示着松本大脑活动情况的屏幕。

松本被快感逼出眼泪，闭上眼睛不敢看近在眼前的樱井翔。他怕自己藏不住了，只是听到樱井的声音就会联想到是他握着那根东西在进入自己，继而产生可怕的性幻想——如果是他在进入自己。

樱井的手腕倏地又被抓住，松本很用力，疼痛让他不得不把注意力从屏幕上挪开。

“我说过要把这种奇怪的性癖改掉吧……”樱井撤出手里的玩具，换上一根带有凸点的重新插入。

虽然是这么说着，他却没有甩开松本的手，只是假模假样地试着掰了掰。

“啊——不要……不要这个……”突然的刺激让松本不得不睁开眼睛，分毫不差地对上了樱井的视线。他想他也许是被快感和羞耻冲昏了头脑，居然觉得那双看着他的眼睛有些暧昧不清的动容。

“马上就好，深呼吸放松一下，你夹得太紧我不能动了。”

主语不明的语句，松本几乎要疯了，眼前的樱井翔和他脑海中的幻想不断交错。他很难受，眼泪不受控制地掉下来，凸点在体内摩擦带来的瘙痒感奇异地在给予他快感的同时又让他更加空虚。

“最后一个。”

“不要了……下次……下次再试好不好——我现在不舒服…”松本忍不住哭出了声，本能地抗拒着那个带震动功能的冰冷玩具。

樱井犹豫了一瞬，而后握住了他的手。

他把原本在自己手腕上的那只手用力甩了下来，然后分开五指握上去。趁着松本愣神的瞬间把手中的物体插了进去，震度推到max。

“啊——！”松本从诊疗椅上弹起，又脱力地摔了下去，手上的温度让他不知所措又不舍得放开，樱井甚至还抚慰似的用拇指摩挲他的手背。

他心中酸涩难当，无法思考樱井为什么会做出这个行为。原本他们之间的交集就要在今天之后开始慢慢切断，他的暗恋马上就要无疾而终。

樱井翔却不给他放弃的机会，反而让他越陷越深。

“翔君…翔君我想射了……拜托……好难受……”松本低泣着请求他，放任自己沉浸在幻想中，幻想他正在和樱井翔翻云覆雨，才得以说出这样撒娇的话来。

他难受的是近在咫尺的人听不到自己的心声，难受的是也许这份空虚永远没有机会被填满。

樱井翔按下按钮，松本把额头抵在他的手臂上，承受着这次并不出于精神层面的高潮。

“翔君……”

“你休息一会儿吧。”

如果这是最后一次，我想和你做爱。

他没有说出口。

 

松本没有休息太久，他稍稍平复了自己的情绪就从诊疗椅上站起来。到底还是第一次被彻底进入，下身的胀痛无可避免，他倒抽一口冷气，扶住了还没来得及拿走复位的滑轮椅。

“我有话要和你说。”

樱井已经脱下了白大褂，换上西装。以往他回家的时候都是穿便装，衣服出卖了他之后的行程，松本知道他不会回去吃晚餐，所以急着想把压在心口的事一吐为快。

“我今晚有事，可以换个时间吗。”樱井戴上表，看着指针眉头微皱。

“一会儿就好，很快。”松本堵在门口，有些急躁。

“重要约会，我真的不能迟到。”樱井拎起包，站在他面前，“九点左右我可以到家，我先去你那里，你想说多久都行，好吗？”

樱井说着已经推开他向外走，松本无法拒绝他轻柔的语调，好像在安抚一个任性哭闹的孩子。

电梯门合上，他没追上去，樱井向他挥了挥手，松本看到他的嘴型，大概是在说早点回家。

 

他没有敷衍松本，今晚这一场约会的确很重要，邀他的人是石井，明面上说樱井回国后还没有好好给他接风洗尘，不过是个由头罢了。樱井会意，没有拒绝。

地方是个居酒屋，樱井报了石井的名字，跟着店员走进去，石井为了两个人的对话包下最大的个室，长桌上摆了两排清酒和几碟下酒菜。两人简单客套几句过后落座。

“真的不考虑回校做讲师？”石井举杯。

“不考虑。”樱井摇摇头，碰杯后一饮而尽。

“你没什么可顾虑的。”

一叠纸张被拍在桌上，樱井只扫了一眼就发现那是他的实验数据。

“您还是一如既往地有手段。”

“还要多亏了松本桑。”

樱井直起身，拿起新的一瓶酒给自己倒满，对他的话置若罔闻：“已经得手了，介意告诉我渠道吗？”

“我已经说了。”

“不可能。”樱井笑道：“他不过就是个倔脾气的小孩子，光是修学分就已经精疲力尽，虽然这类学生不讨您喜欢，您又何必拉他淌这个浑水。”

“拉他进来的人不是我，是你。”

樱井翔正在倒酒的手停住，酒液立即从容量不大的烧酒杯沿边溢出来。

“不和你打太极了。你回校当讲师辅助我，论文完成后你的名字排第二个，以学校名义发表之后我升任正教授，学校自然也不会亏待你。把你手头的试验和数据全都转给我，我有办法让它转成合法研究，也有足够的人手和资金，你一个人死撑着能出结果吗？”石井拿起酒杯碰了碰手边的空酒瓶，“你应该知道，就算我拿不下你这个项目也还有后备选项。但你自己的前途可只有一次。”

试验临近尾声却遭遇瓶颈，从数据上不难看出，私人试验踩在灰色地带，资金上也是问题，石井抓牢了他的尾巴，步步紧逼。

“还有那个无辜受害的漂亮孩子——他叫什么来着？”石井装模作样地敲了敲脑袋，“对那种神经敏感的人来说，语言暴力可不好受。”

石井嗤笑了一声：“不过我也不是真的想要为难他。只要你答应我的条件，然后把桌上这些全喝了，让我看到你的诚意，我就放过他，怎么样？”

松本手心的温度似乎还留在他的手腕上，樱井低着头，看向自己今天不知怎么的握住松本的手。

“那就麻烦您，今后别再为难他了。”

少年意气，樱井喝得神志不清的时候突然想到这个词。他机械地重复着喝空一瓶酒再拿起下一瓶的动作。他记起当年打脐钉，还有放弃直博机会奔向国外的时候，和现在都是一样的心情。

问他为什么，他不知道，想做就做了，哪有那么多为什么。康庄大道和羊肠小径，他不是看不清哪条更好走，但是千万种理由都抵不住一个他乐意。

朦朦胧胧间好像听到石井也在问他，松本润是他什么人，何必为了他做到这个地步。

樱井生怕一开口就会吐出来，也无心回答他。松本润是什么人他一时答不上来，至少不是无关的人。你石井原一才是个既无关紧要，又试图伤害他的人。

谁叫松本润长着一副凌厉眉眼，内里却敏感易碎。

樱井喝空最后一瓶，告别的话也没留下就扶着墙走出去打车。石井似乎也没有想到他真的把一桌子喝得干干净净，架着一副尴尬面孔愣在席间。

随别人怎么猜了，他想护着松本润根本不需要理由。

 

樱井伴着宿醉的剧烈头疼醒来，身上已经换了居家服。他的记忆到上车为止，之后全是空白。

他听见客厅有细微的声响，揉着头拉开门一看，松本系着围裙在厨房里忙活。

松本是不来给他做早餐的，樱井四处找着可以确认时间的物件，在冰箱上发现了电子钟。

十一点多，的确是要做午餐的时间了。

“你好像喝多了，所以做了点清淡解酒的。”松本翻动着锅里的鲑鱼看向他，“桌上有杯椰子汁，先喝了吧。”

“谢谢。”樱井看了一眼垃圾桶，大个的椰子壳很显眼，这种水果在日本并非随手可以买到，松本如果来了之后才发现他宿醉，应该没时间去准备这些食材。

头疼欲裂，分不出精力当福尔摩斯，樱井简单洗漱了一下，坐到桌前喝下松本为他准备的解酒饮料。

清淡的料理做起来也方便。松本蒸了一锅五谷饭，配上煎熟的鲑鱼和水煮西兰花，饭上卧着一个蛋白吹弹可破的温泉蛋，芹菜汁代替了甜腻的饮料。

松本一一摆到他面前，坐下开始自言自语。

“昨晚做了个奇怪的梦。”

“什么？”头疼也不影响他看到松本做的菜就有食欲，樱井戳破温泉蛋，搅拌几下塞进一大口。

“梦见你喝醉了然后走错门，我看你喝得神志不清就想让你睡在我那里，结果你一进来就拉着我说了一大堆意味不明的话。”松本抽了一张纸巾递给他，指指自己的嘴角，“蛋黄沾上了。”

“奇怪的话？”樱井擦干净嘴角，继续埋头吃饭。

“什么……不管发生什么都会保护我之类的……”松本不好意思地侧过头，“我也不知道怎么会梦到这些，好像少女漫台词，太羞耻了，怎么想这都不是你会说的话，大概是因为翔君一直在帮我解决问题才会做这种梦吧。”

樱井眨眨眼，递过去一个空碗：“再来一碗。”

“我是佣人吗？”松本给他添了一碗饭，故作生气颇为用力地砸在他面前。

“昨晚我的确喝多了，而且现在什么都不记得，所以我也不知道你到底是不是在做梦。”

“绝对是在做梦。”松本斩钉截铁，看着樱井把桌上的料理一扫而空。

他昨晚等着樱井来履行会找他的承诺等到深夜，之后就栽进这个过于真实的梦境里，如果不是后面的剧情里他和樱井滚上了床，而第二天早晨却什么痕迹都没留下的话，他就要当真了。

说是没当真，早晨起床之后还是莫名其妙地买了一堆解酒食材，拎进樱井家里时奇迹般地闻到一股浓重酒气，洗衣篮里的衣服也和梦境里的一模一样。

下身的不适到早上为止还是很强烈，不过多半是试验做过了火，松本收拾掉桌上的空盘，因为回忆起梦里的感受又脸红起来。

日有所思夜有所梦，大概是白天一直想着和他做爱的事才会这样，这一段他绝对不会告诉樱井。

“我说这种话会让你很困扰吗。”食材的解酒作用理论上来说收效甚微，樱井却觉得恢复不少，拦下了打算去洗碗的松本问道。

“……你不会这么说的，这个问题根本没有意义吧。”松本有些好笑地看着他，“都说了在做梦，干嘛这么在意。”

樱井默认了这个回应，转而提起昨天被打断的对话：“昨天你说有话要和我说，昨晚我没去找你，现在说吧。”

“啊……现在已经没事了。”

早晨他醒来收到石井的邮件，虽然不知道出于什么原因，总之现在一切警报解除，石井让他忘记之前的几次交谈。

比起这件事，反倒是家里起了更大的火。

父亲彻查公司税务之后，发现的确有人私自挪用了巨额税款，虽然已经上诉，但已经被对方挥霍得所剩无几，即使判决之后对方也绝对无力在短期之内偿还。税务漏洞需要公司尽快补上，上亿的资金却不是一朝一夕可以拿出来的。松本的倔强在看到父亲一夕之间半白的头发后就化作了心疼，把卡里剩下的钱全都挪用给家里应急。虽然借此回归家庭，但破产的危机又把他丢进了随时可能因为交不起学费而失学的境地里。

喜忧参半，但至少现在可以光明磊落地面对樱井翔，他还是轻松不少。

“对了，我还是决定要回校当讲师。”樱井的声音拉回了松本的神思。

“你先前不是说那是石井老师别有用心……”

“项目需要学校的支持，这次是我主动和学校谈的。”樱井撒了谎，好在松本并不擅长看穿别人的谎言。

“你这种年轻帅气的学长回校做讲师课肯定要被选爆了，可以走后门让我先占个名额吗，樱井老师？”

“我打分可不会手下留情。”樱井笑道。

“还想从你这里蹭点学分，怎么那么小气。”松本吐吐舌头，提着包离开。


End file.
